


Таладорская орхидея

by LazyRay



Series: Кадгар и Ко [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Humor, Investigations, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помните, Кадгар обещал герою бутылочку красного даларанского? Он принес обещанное, и они хорошо отметили, а потом пошли в таверну и еще раз отметили!<br/>А поутру просыпается Кадгар в чужой постели и не может вспомнить, что и, главное, с кем он тут делал! И всё бы ничего, подумаешь, приключение на одну ночь, забыть и жить дальше, но у этого приключения оказываются далеко идущие последствия, и Кадгар (с помощью Гароны) лихорадочно бросается выяснять, с кем же он тогда провёл ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini/gifts).



> _Вообще, не виноватая я. Просто кое-кто мне сказал три волшебных слова «птенцы гнезда Кадгара», и я не смог устоять, понимаете?_  
>  _По здравом рассуждении, этому тексту стоило присвоить высокий рейтинг и выставить кучу предостережений, как то: **non-con** (сексуальное насилие) или, по меньшей мере, **dub-con** (сомнительное согласие), потому что Кадгар явно был не в состоянии дать трезвое (ключевое слово) согласие на секс, что бы он ни хотел на тот момент (хотя описания именно самой ночи в фанфике и нет). **Мпрег** – потому что так или иначе, волшебством или нет, но Кадгар в итоге обзаводится потомством от другого мужчины. И, безусловно, **ангст** по этому поводу. И, само собой, **насилие** , потому что Гарона. **Гарона** заслуживает отдельного предупреждения. Даже если она никого особо не мучает (кроме Кадгара, что простительно)._  
>  _И всё это есть или упоминается. Но, так как автор я, то всё равно будет несерьёзно, **джен** и **юмор** :) Хотя от **мпрега** Кадгару так и не удастся отвертеться. _

_«Утро добрым не бывает»_  
_(старинная калдорайская поговорка)._

Кадгар, разумеется, ценил знания, из какого источника они бы ни шли. Даже так называемую народную мудрость. Но сейчас, сегодня, в это конкретное утро, он очень желал, чтобы эта мудрость иногда давала сбои. Потому что вот это самое утро – оно добрым точно не было. Но даже если не принимать во внимание опухшую голову и трясущийся желудок (это было сложно, но возможно при наличии некоторой силы воли), ощущались кое-какие подозрительные несоответствия. Например, постель была слишком мягкой. И слишком большой. Определенно, чужая. И привычки такой за Кадгаром не водилось – ложиться спать голышом: слишком уж привык вскакивать по тревоге среди ночи. Интересная картинка складывается: вчерашнее вино (и не только вино), чужая комната, подозрительное отсутствие одежды... Напрашивался только один вывод, с некоторых пор вполне возможный, хвала наару...  
Думать не получалось. Не критично. Прямо сейчас он был один, никто не собирался ничего с ним делать, куда-то тащить, что-то требовать, никто никуда не теребил, значит, можно отложить все размышления и исследования на потом. Кадгар зарылся лицом в подушку и пообещал себе, что непременно подумает над своим поведением... через часок-другой.  
Поспать не дали.  
В дверь оглушительно громко застучали, и настойчивый женский голос осведомился, собирается ли уважаемый гость или гостья освобождать комнату или остаются ещё? Уважаемый гость или гостья со стоном поднялся с кровати, по мере сил завернулся в простыню, и проковылял к двери. Всё тело ныло, но было ли то последствием ночных развлечений, сказать было трудно: чертовски ныло ещё со вчерашнего дня, после проклятых манипуляций с проклятым кольцом... Ох. Ох! Только не говорите, что он кувыркался с отважной героиней, для которой он чаровал кольцо? Ему с ней ещё работать и работать. Неловко будет. Особенно, если он так и не вспомнит.  
За дверью была смутно знакомая симпатичная женщина с короткими волосами, она удивленно уставилась на него, но тут же опомнившись, присела в неуклюжем реверансе, особенно смешном, учитывая, что дама была в брюках.  
\- Господин Кадгар! Прошу прощения! Если б я знала, что вы здесь, никогда бы не побеспокоила вас, но я была уверена, что вы покинули нас после ухода командира!  
Командир! Гарнизон! Ну да, припомнил Кадгар, он принес давно обещанное даларанское красное для отважной героини, а рядом с ней крутились её соратники, и каким-то образом они все отправились отмечать в таверну. Ох, там же собрался почти весь гарнизон леди-командира. С кем же...  
Девушка, поднявшая его с постели, тем временем мялась под его задумчивым взглядом и, наконец, робко осведомилась, а не желает ли уважаемый гость некой настойки, пользующейся в таверне особым спросом этим утром? Замечательно... освежает. Гость желал. Девушка быстро откланялась и с явным облегчением ушла. Можно подумать, он когда-то кого-то с похмелья во что-то превращал!  
Кадгар захлопнул дверь, машинально подтянул край простыни на плечо и, повернувшись, привалился спиной к двери. Пока ему не принесли волшебную настойку, годную, будем надеяться, и для освежения памяти, будем обходиться чем есть. Кадгар внимательно осмотрел комнату. Не очень просторная, едва вмещает шкаф и две большие кровати, на одной из которых он, собственно, и проснулся, а на второй явно не спали. На второй к тому же были вещи: какая-то заботливая душа сложила сюда одежду Кадгара. Это точно было не его рук дело: он никогда так аккуратно не вешал и не складывал вещи, особенно, если был нетрезв. Окошко выходило на площадь гарнизона... Ага, вон и фонтан. По крайней мере, он точно знает, где находится: нет ничего хуже, чем телепорт с похмелья.  
О, а это что? На второй постели, надежно устроенный между одеялом и подушкой примостился перевернутый шлем, а в нем... Подойдя ближе, Кадгар заглянул в шлем и тяжело сел на кровать.  
Что за странная манера у обитателей этого Дренора - дарить ему цветы? По крайней мере, можно надеяться, что это была не Гарона (на этот раз). Насколько помнил Кадгар, полуорчиха весь вечер сидела рядом с телохранительницей командира и дразнила её рассказами о своих личных, безумно интересных приключениях с командиром. Кадгар, кстати, тоже был на этом приключении, и даже спас жизнь обеим рискованным девчонкам, и не раз – и что? Его даже не упомянули во вчерашнем рассказе!  
Но он отвлёкся. Цветок был крупный, свежий – явно из гарнизонного сада. Или кто-то не считает зазорным таскать чужие цветы, или... считает, что они принадлежат ему? Или ей.  
Ох. Ну, только не командир!  
Кадгар потер лоб, собрался с духом, поднял шлем – и тут же испытал неимоверное облегчение: с кем бы он ни был ночью, это точно была не командир! При всём своём героизме его леди оставалась тщеславной молоденькой женщиной, и даже свои доспехи украшала по мере возможности. Потёртая грубая каска никак не могла принадлежать этой кокетке. Не говоря уже о качестве её доспехов.  
Уже что-то.  
Кое-как одевшись и дождавшись обещанного волшебного настоя (очень даже оправдавшего восхваления), Кадгар собрался с силами и покинул злополучную комнату. Спустился по лестнице, осторожно озирая зал еще со ступенек. К его счастью, на этот момент здесь было мало народу: хозяйка за стойкой бара и пара работников у углового стола, не обративших на него никакого внимания. Пронесло! Неловко прижимая к себе шлем, Кадгар вышел на улицу.  
И кого, вы думаете, он встретил первым делом, буквально у ступенек?  
\- Привет, командир, – слабым голосом сказал Кадгар.  
Её карие глаза были ясными, а взгляд спокоен, она явно не таила никаких секретов, касающихся прошлой ночи. Командир, конечно, была не одна. Рядом с ней деловито цокала копытцами её грозная телохранительница. Она покосилась на Кадгара, но, видимо, сочла его достаточно благонадежным, чтобы больше не удостаивать внимания. Её больше занимала другая угроза: телохранительница с неприязнью косилась на вальяжно выступающую по левую руку от командира Гарону. Полуорчиха пошевелила пальцами в сторону Кадгара в знак приветствия, и снова заухмылялась дренейке, тоже более не проявляя к нему интереса. Значит, точно не она. У неё была новая жертва, поинтереснее невозмутимого мага. Дренейка-телохранительница относилась к своей работе очень серьёзно и опекала свою подопечную, как ребенка. «Как Кордана», – подумалось Кадгару. Одного поля ягодки. Тоже, небось, забывает, что это непривычно хрупкое и крохотное рядом с ней человеческое существо на самом деле бывалый воин и за пояс заткнёт десяток таких телохранительниц. Ну, уж парочку – точно.  
\- А, Кадгар! – удивилась леди-командир. – Уже с поручением?  
Ага, сами дрыхнете до обеда после вчерашнего, а мне уже смотаться к себе и обратно и новое дело найти? Хотя признаваться, что так надрался вчера, что не смог уйти домой, тоже не хотелось. А вот Гарона разве что не смеялась вслух: знает, поди, где он провел ночь. Может, знает, и с кем?  
\- Да, – улыбнулся он натянуто, – хотелось перекинуться парой слов с Гароной.  
Телохранительница почти зримо навострила ушки и потянула своего командира прочь. Та вопросительно взглянула на Кадгара, но, не дождавшись никаких разъяснений, кивнула ему на прощание и направилась следом за дренейкой. Чудесная вещь - доверие!  
\- Ой, у нас с тобой опять секреты, – протянула Гарона.  
\- Не то, чтобы секреты, – заюлил маг, – поговорить надо.  
Гарона окинула его внимательным взглядом, покосилась ему за спину:  
\- Где твоя тень?  
Кадгар пожал плечами. Кордана не пошла вчера с ним, надменно допустив, что целый гарнизон во главе с настоящей героиней уж как-нибудь обережет одного мага, пусть даже такого хлопотного в обращении. (Вот как они обходятся с ним!).  
Гарона ухватила его за локоть и уволокла за угол таверны. Тут, на узкой полоске свободной земли, стояла пара столов со скамьями для уставших работяг; сейчас они были пустыми, а дорожка, бежавшая мимо, безлюдной.  
Гарона усадила его спиной к дороге, устроилась напротив (с отличным обзором и надежной стеной за плечами), ещё раз смерила его изучающим взором и закатила глаза.  
\- Держи, – сказала она, сдергивая с шеи тонкий платок, – прикройся.  
Э? Кадгар пристроил злополучный шлем на коленях и непонимающе покрутил в руках поданную яркую тряпицу. Гарона подняла брови, покачала головой и постучала пальцами по своей шее:  
\- Уж не знаю, с кем ты там куролесил, но такому, как ты, стоит подумать о своей репутации.  
Пока Кадгар смущенно расправлял подарочек и заматывал шею платком под насмешливым взглядом полуорчихи, оба молчали.  
\- Так значит, не знаешь? – уточнил он.  
\- Я много чего не знаю, мой милый. Знала бы раньше, что тебе нравится, когда кусают... – она оскалила острые клычки.  
Нет. Эту тему Кадгар лучше обойдет за полмира.  
\- С кем я вчера, как ты выразилась, куролесил, – уточнил он. – Не сможешь подсказать?  
Гарона вытаращилась на него – и расхохоталась.  
Неприятно, когда над тобой так, но сам виноват, терпи теперь.  
\- Ох, и не соскучишься с тобой, маг, даже жаль, что мы так скоро расстались!  
\- Тебе и тут хорошо, – поторопился напомнить Кадгар.  
\- Тоже верно, – зубасто улыбнулась полуорчиха. – А сам, значит, не помнишь?  
Кадгар выразительно посмотрел на неё. Она только рукой махнула: подумаешь, мол, уточнила.  
\- Но это точно не командир? Кто еще тут бегает в латах? – конечно, она заметила шлем и сделала выводы.  
\- Каждый второй? – у Кадгара были свои мысли против этой кандидатуры, но как тут можно быть уверенным?  
\- И при этом достаточно смелый, чтобы поднять лапу на самого верховного мага?  
\- Здесь-то? Каждый первый!  
Гарона неделикатно фыркнула и мотнула головой:  
\- Хотя о чем я? Гляди.  
О да. В стороне от дороги, на травянистом откосе, отважная и грозная леди командир опустилась на колени и тискала что-то пушистое и саблезубое, без сомнения одного из зачастую пугающих питомцев своего зверинца.  
\- Да, – проникновенным тоном подытожила Гарона. – Вряд ли такое смогло бы скрывать от тебя что-то важное. Хотя, если хочешь, я могу распотрошить эту её дамочку без чувства юмора...  
Кадгар опасливо поглядел на собеседницу: когда убийца говорит «распотрошить», кто знает, а может стоить понимать её буквально?  
Гарона закатила глаза, заметив выражение его лица, и Кадгар спросил вовсе не то, что хотел сначала:  
\- Какая дама без чувства юмора?  
Таких, на его скромный вкус, было слишком много в его окружении.  
Если судить по взгляду, каким его одарила Гарона, у неё были те же проблемы с окружением.  
\- Её страж, – злорадно уточнила Гарона и с радостью пронаблюдала, как верховного мага передернуло от одного только слова и как он невольно заозирался в поисках одной конкретной эльфийки.  
Определённо, Кадгару позарез необходимо поймать командира одну и расспросить, что она делает со своими людьми, раз ей позволяют шастать по всему Дренору без сопровождения, когда ей только вздумается. Кадгару для этого приходилось оперяться и удирать тайком – и даже тогда побег не стоил хлопот, потому что рано или поздно приходилось возвращаться и выслушивать – много чего выслушивать и всегда неприятного.  
\- Ну-ка, давай сюда, – Гарона ухватила его за платок, притянула к себе над столом и, чуть сдвинув платок, пристально уставилась на... след, надо полагать. – Интересно...  
Полюбовавшись на шею, нахалка беззастенчиво сдвинула ворот рубашки ниже с плеча.  
\- Эй, от моей репутации мало что останется, если ты примешься меня раздевать прилюдно, – запротестовал Кадгар.  
\- Наклони-ка голову, – не обращая внимания на его слова, потребовала Гарона, и даже не дожидаясь, не особенно нежно надавила на затылок.  
Кадгар попытался вывернуться из железной хватки и зашипел от боли.  
\- Сбоку пустяки, засос, хоть и отменный, а вот тут тебя здорово тяпнули зубами.  
Она отпустила его и откинулась назад.  
\- По крайней мере, в одном повезло, через месяц не станешь выть на луну. На клыки не похоже. Больше ничего сказать не смогу. Если только нет ещё каких следов? – Она многозначительно посмотрела ниже стола. – По синякам от пальцев можно многое сказать. Помочь поискать?  
\- Спасибо, не стоит, – вежливо отказался Кадгар.  
\- Жаль, – вздохнула Гарона. – Я так и не видела свой шрам на тебе, маг.  
«И не увидишь», – Кадгар надеялся, что его взгляд достойно отразил эту мысль. Гарона только ухмыльнулась.  
\- Когда мы вчера ушли из таверны, веселье было в самом разгаре, народу было битком. Плюс караван пришел из Эмбаари. Если тебе так важно знать, я могу поспрашивать потихоньку. Перемыть косточки важной особе всегда рады.  
Вряд ли он придумает что-то лучше, а ему могут и не сказать - побоятся оскорбить верховного мага.  
\- Спасибо, – ответил он. – Я не знаю, сколько я буду должен за расследование?  
\- О чём ты, бесценный мой, – огорчилась убийца, – у тебя в жизни не будет таких денег, чтобы позволить мои услуги. Я чисто по-дружески. Мало ли, вдруг твой дружок окажется откровенней тебя, обсудит со мной весёлую ночку, поделится впечатлениями, раз уж мне самой не светит.  
Кадгар посмотрел на неё почти с ужасом. Она же шутит, да? Она же смеется над ним?  
Гарона действительно рассмеялась.  
\- Твоё лицо, маг!  
Вот же мерзавка!  
Постойте-ка...  
\- Дружок? – переспросил он.  
\- Женщина вряд ли станет кусать так сильно, – ответила Гарона. – И уж вряд ли она будет прижиматься при этом со спины.  
Одна такая прижималась, подумал Кадгар, и подавил желание потереть поясницу, слишком часто вспыхивающее в нём при встречах с Гароной. Его милая собеседница пожала плечами – тоже вспомнила.  
\- Или цветы дарить, – протянула она.  
Смеется.  
\- Но мы уже знаем, что это была не я, – она обвела языком клычки. – Мы ищем человека или дренея.  
\- Не дворфа? – съязвил Кадгар, прилично выбитый из колеи.  
\- Нет раздражения от бороды, – указала Гарона. – Или эльфа, здесь куча эльфов.  
Он уже пожалел, что решил порасспрашивать Гарону. Впрочем, он знал, что пожалеет уже тогда, когда только открыл рот, чтобы попросить её на два слова.  
\- Есть ещё момент, не обязательный, но может быть решающим, – задумчиво проговорила его милая добрая собеседница. – Саднит ли тебе задницу?  
\- Прости, что?  
Гарона с жалостью смотрела на него.  
\- Не знаешь, как оно с мужиками бывает? Только не говори мне, что теперь даже не помнишь, как девственности лишился?  
Иногда Кадгар жалел, что леди-командир захватила Гарону живой, а не прирезала в стычке. Очень жалел.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что... хотя нет, не говори мне. Не важно. Вообще, всё это неважно, и весь наш разговор тоже. Я пошел.  
Да даже Кордана в сто раз лучше.  
\- Ладно. – Кадгар поспешно встал, неслабо ударившись бедром о край стола. – Забудем.  
Ну, какая разница – было, не было и с кем именно, если было? Подумаешь, покраснеет немного, если кто-то окликнет и напомнит, переживет. Да и то, можно вообще не являться в гарнизон какое-то время.  
\- Увидимся, – бросил он весело скалившейся Гароне и зашагал прочь.  
Так быстро, как только смог. Улетел бы, да мешал ночной трофей – шлем с тихо вянущей орхидеей. Мало ли что он говорил про «забыть». По цветку можно попытаться вычислить, кто сорвал его. Где-нибудь подальше отсюда. И после того, как он хорошенько разомнет крылья и немного успокоится.

  
Увы, поиски ничего не дали. Он сумел заглянуть ненадолго в прошлое, окутывающее вянущий цветок, но увидел только ночной сад гарнизона, и кого-то быстрого и высокого, переломившего стебель. Не дворф, определенно. И всё. То ли кто-то умело укрывался от магии, то ли мешанина энергий, кружащихся возле гарнизона, мешала четко видеть. Конечно, поселить стольких практикующих магию в одном месте!  
На самом Кадгаре, кстати, обнаружились следы восстанавливающей магии, но настолько слабые, что невозможно было сказать даже какой школе принадлежал целитель, не говоря уже о личности. Благодаря этому, надо полагать, на утро после он получил только головную боль и ноющий желудок, а не алкогольное отравление. Прочих повреждений, о которых неделикатно намекала Гарона, тоже не обнаружилось, то ли благодаря исцелению, то ли отсутствию их в первую очередь.  
Зашедший в тупик Кадгар даже поискал значение таладорской орхидеи* (а именно такая досталась ему от неизвестного... ценителя флоры Дренора) на языке цветов. Само собой, такой книги у него не было в коллекции, пришлось просить Кордану найти где-нибудь. Надо было видеть её лицо, когда она пришла и бухнула на стол перед его носом увесистый том, раскрытый на нужной странице.  
_Таладорская орхидея: традиционный подход отводит орхидее место символа совершенства, красоты, любви и роскоши. На языке цветов орхидеи белого и голубого цвета означают чистую любовь, красного – страстную. Семена орхидеи применялись как ингредиент при изготовлении приворотного зелья_ (любопытно с прикладной точки зрения, но сейчас не важно).  
_Символизирует изысканность, мудрость, аристократизм, любовь и семейную гармонию. Еще можно заметить, что в букете этот цветок будет символизировать многодетность._  
Что за бред. Похоже, просто сорвали то, что ближе оказалось. Еще один тупик.  
Любопытство не могло смириться с нераскрытой тайной, но у Кадгара просто не было времени заниматься всякой ерундой, когда они теснили Железную Орду и с каждым днем всё ближе подбирались к Гулʼдану. В конце концов, пришлось отложить эту загадку на более позднее время.  
Он сам не знал, зачем оставил себе шлем, зачем хранит его на полке рядом с книгами по элементальной магии. Может быть, в назидание себе, зарок быть более осторожным... никаких сентиментальных причин, конечно же, если бы он ещё хоть что-то запомнил, чтобы было о чем сентиментальничать! Но от странного приключения не осталось больше ничего, даже следы на теле скоро сошли на нет. Забыть бы и вовсе – но одним поздним вечером по возвращении из очередного пернатого путешествия он взлетел именно на эту полку и попытался уместиться в шлеме. Было тесно и жестковато, впрочем, последнее быстро решил шарф, подхваченный в клюв и заботливо умощенный внутри неудобного металлического гнезда. Можно было спать. Утром Кадгар оставил всё, как есть: он давно приучил себя не задаваться лишними вопросами о своём поведении в образе птицы.  
Но трудно не задаваться вопросами, когда одним прекрасным (до этого момента) днём ты снесешь пару яиц в своём заботливо приготовленным для этого (как оказалось) гнезде!

  
\- Гарона, мне плевать, сколько это будет стоить, скажи сумму, я найду! – он начал говорить еще издалека, на подходе, едва спрыгнув с волшебного ковра-самолета.**  
«Наизнанку вывернусь, – решительно думал Кадгар, – в долг возьму, книги продам... ну, может, не книги...»  
Гарона мигом подобралась.  
\- Кого надо убить, маг? – тихо спросила она, и от её тона у Кадгара по спине побежали холодные мурашки.  
\- Никого, – с выражением сказал он.  
\- Напугал, – вздохнула Гарона, – и на пустом месте.  
Похоже, она встревожилась за него? Кажется, ему и в самом деле удалось подружиться с Гароной. Второй раз в жизни.  
\- В чем дело? – грубо потребовала полуполуорчиха, – что ты трясешься, как лист? Носишься тут, людей пугаешь.  
Минуточку. Он не трясся. И не носился. Спокойно подошел, увел в сторонку. Ай, неважно.  
\- Помнишь, мы искали, с кем я... провел ночь? – очень тихо спросил Кадгар.  
\- Решил-таки отомстить за похищенную невинность? – мерзавка даже не потрудилась понизить тон, проходящие мимо работники оглянулись.  
Кадгар сделал очень строгое лицо, и любопытные тут же прибавили шаг. Можно было только надеяться, что они не пожелают сунуть нос в дела верховного мага.  
\- Еще в казармах покричи, – кисло высказал он.  
\- Могу, – полуорчиха клыкасто улыбалась, – ради тебя – всё, что угодно.  
Она развернулась и направилась – в сторону казарм?  
\- Стой! – с не очень приличествующей поспешностью воскликнул Кадгар.  
\- Ладно, – Гарона вернулась к нему, фамильярно подхватила под руку и потащила в таверну. – Идём на место преступления, угостишь девушку стаканчиком и расскажешь про своё горюшко. Чем больше подробностей, тем меньше золотых я с тебя стребую. Дорогой.  
Говоря о месте преступления, Гарона не кривила душой. Заказав выбранный дамой напиток (безалкогольный, Гарона собиралась работать и подходила к делу серьезно, несмотря на всю болтовню), они удалились на второй этаж в маленькую комнату, памятную Кадгару (увы, не так хорошо, как того требовали обстоятельства). Сейчас он жестоко жалел, что поторопился сбежать из гарнизона в тот день, и не подверг комнату магическому осмотру. Если б он тогда знал, чем обернется его невольная интрижка! После стольких недель вряд ли что могло сохраниться в комнате, где ежедневно убираются и постоянно меняются постояльцы. Он, конечно проверил, но не нашел ничего. Точнее, нашел, и даже много чего, он не один такой умный уединялся здесь с желанным партнером, но его совершенно не интересовали чужие приключения подобного рода.  
После долгих манипуляций с пассами и заклинаниями он обессилено сел на «свою» постель и покачал головой. Гарона, молчавшая у порога и не мешавшая ему до этого момента, села на соседнюю.  
\- Почему вдруг стало так важно найти его?  
Кадгар скривился. Это был слишком личный вопрос. Если бы он говорил со своей Гароной, Гароной своего мира, он рассказал бы ей, в конце концов, это было бы только честно: он был одним из тех немногих, кто знал о её ребенке. Но эта женщина, сидящая напротив, не была старым испытанным другом. Она никогда не встречала Медива... Хмм, поступки Гарроша изменили прошлое Дренора и создали параллельный ему мир, интересно, ограничивался ли он Дренором или где-то в глубинах мироздания летит еще один Азерот? И на нём живет еще один Медив, который, скорее всего, никогда не встретит свою Гарону и не родит с ней сына? И может, никогда не откроет проклятый портал? И где-то рядом с ним крутится ещё один слишком любопытный Кадгар, которому, может быть, удастся насладиться своей юностью в полной мере? ***  
\- Ты уснул, что ли?  
\- Задумался, – отрезал Кадгар, вырванный из своих зашедших куда-то не туда размышлений.  
\- Ах, – закивала Гарона. – Мне не понять.  
Кадгар потер лоб. Ему нужна была помощь, и ему нужна была помощь этой женщины. В надежной башне в Зангарре за семью волшебными замками и запорами нежились в тепле магических лучей два маленьких яйца. Кто вылупится из них, когда придет время? И что ему ожидать? Рога, копыта, шерсть? Перья?  
\- У меня будет ребенок, – признался Кадгар. – Наверное.  
И рассказал молча и внимательно слушающей убийце о последствиях одной единственной ночи неведомо с кем. И не так страшно смешение рас (он сам, в конце концов, знал ребенка, родившегося от человека-отца и матери-полуорчихи-полудренейки), но, во-первых, Кадгар был мужчиной! Во-вторых, он был в образе птицы, когда, собственно, эти яйца... появились на свет, а в-третьих, он слишком глубоко погрузился в магию Дренора в последнее время. Да что последнее время! Он годы провел в Запределье под боком у наару Аʼдала, постепенно возвращавшего ему, помимо всего прочего, когда-то потерянную в схватке с Медивом жизненную силу. А в последние месяцы создание волшебного кольца для командира заставило его вступать в тесный контакт с артефактами необычайной силы, о которых он знал слишком мало, чтобы говорить о безопасности. Одно сердце генезотавра чего стоило! Да-да, не так давно ему как раз принесли ядро жизни! И вот доигрался! Жизнь так и прыскала из него. Яйцо! Два! Знала бы Кордана, сама прибила бы.  
\- Возьми себя в руки, верховный маг, – твердо сказала Гарона. – Мы найдем твоего беглого папашу и выщиплем ему все перья.  
«Я же не спал с арраккоа?» – в ужасе подумал Кадгар и тут же опомнился: клюв же, не зубы.  
\- Мне только нужно знать, кто это, – устало ответил он, – чтобы знать, чего ожидать. К чему готовиться. Я боюсь думать, что у меня может получиться!  
Как бы не пришлось избавляться от получившихся созданий ради безопасности мира! Кадгар не хотел бы убивать их. Это были его собственные будущие малыши, мечтал он о них или нет!  
\- Птица. – Задумчивым тоном проговорила Гарона. – Послушай, может, дело не в магии? Не только в ней?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ты у нас вроде как любишь летать. А не превращался ли ты наутро после?  
Может, и превращался. Скорее всего. Перевоплощение успокаивало, а в то утро Кадгару, определенно, хотелось бы отвлечься хоть ненадолго.  
\- Насколько я знаю, – продолжила Гарона, – только очень опытные ловчие могут определить пол ворона. Насколько ты уверен, что превращаешься именно в мальчика-ворона, а не девочку?  
Кадгар онемел.  
Рассуждая беспристрастно, он много чего умел и был отличным боевым магом, помимо всего прочего, но превращаться мог только в ворона – других тварей Медив не признавал, по крайней мере, ученика своего он другим видам превращений не учил. А после как-то всё руки не доходили. И вот теперь такое предположение. Учил ли его Медив превращаться в ворону, потому что сам не разбирался в птицах, или это была шутка, кто знает? – чувство юмора у Медива было весьма своеобразное.  
\- О, нет, – слабо проговорил он.  
\- О, да, моя милая пташка, – Гарона участливо похлопала его по плечу. – Пойдем.  
\- Куда?  
Куда еще идти после такого?  
\- К командиру, конечно.  
\- Ни за что!

  
\- Ох, – сказала леди-командир, пойманная уже у распорядителя полетов, – я ничего не соображаю в птицах, но у меня есть знакомая друидка, я могу написать ей. Или, если срочно, в моём гарнизоне есть друиды-вороны, можно у них спросить. Араккоа, опять же... О, гляди, вот ещё кое-кто, он, наверное, разбирается?  
И она гаркнула, не слушая слабые возражения Кадгара:  
\- Ишааль!  
Крутившееся у входа в казармы существо живо засеменило на зов. Кадгар чувствовал, что теряет контроль над ситуацией, и это он ещё не рассказал командиру, зачем именно ему приспичило узнавать пол ворона! Хорошо, что командир привыкла ожидать от него самые странные задания! Её уже ничто не могло шокировать или даже удивить.  
Подошедший Ишааль даже не посмотрел в сторону Кадгара, всё внимание соратника было на возлюбленном лидере:  
\- Тьма улыбается тебе, командир, – приветствовал он.  
\- У меня тут один вопрос, – сказала командир и обернулась, – у Кадгара, то есть... Кадгар?  
Но Кадгар уже давно упорхнул прочь. Гарона уперла руки в бока и глядела ему вслед.  
\- Что за человек, – пробормотала она.  
\- Весь в делах. – Командир пожала плечами. – Своди его к разведчикам, когда вернется? Мортис Шелест Крыла**** знает всё о воронах, зачем бы Кадгару это ни понадобилось. Ишааль, пойдешь со мной? Есть дело.  
Жрец Когтя заклекотал в ответ – рассмеялся? – и последовал за командиром к грифонам.

  
Как частенько бывало в последнее время, Кадгар медитировал в закрытых верхних покоях своей башни. Сюда не было хода никому, даже Кордане, как бы она ни обижалась и не дулась на секреты. А прорваться сквозь магические запоры верховного мага из живущих и бывающих в Зангарре не смог бы никто. Может, какой-нибудь бравый герой смог бы прорваться, но кому это было нужно? – да и шума было бы столько, что Кадгар почувствовал бы из любого уголка Дренора и примчался бы телепортом в один миг. Могла бы, конечно, Джайна, она бывала иногда у него и не могла не чувствовать свитых в клубок мощных заклятий, но эта леди была чрезвычайна деликатна и ни за что не полезла бы в личные дела другого мага без спроса. Так что эта комната была, вероятно, самым безопасным местом на всём Дреноре, не считая под крылом у наару. Здесь, в светлой и теплой комнате в поспешно зачарованном шлеме на мягчайшем одеяле, которое только можно найти, лежали и медленно зрели два крохотных зеленоватых яичка с мелкими серыми пятнышками. Когда ему ждать первых трещин? Через месяц? Через девять? Да и будут ли они?  
Так больше не могло продолжаться. Надо взять себя в руки и вернуться в гарнизон. Кадгар доверял командиру, и если та тоже верит своим друидам... лучшей кандидатуры не найти.

  
\- Ох, – только и смог сказать Кадгар, падая на тяжелый стул.  
Они устроились за своим любимым столом за углом таверны (у них уже есть свой любимый стол?). Вечерело, и соседний стол был уже занят чумазыми шахтерами, с одобрением поглядывающими на Гарону.  
\- Нравится? – кокетливо спросила Гарона и даже покружилась перед ним, с ума сойти!  
Она сегодня была очень... нарядная. Так скажем. Воспитанно и прилично. Потому что другими словами вырез её платья, а также разрезы на оном (до пояса) в благородном обществе не упомянешь. Кадгар никогда не стеснялся трусить, если это спасало ему жизнь, и честно глядел собеседнице в глаза и ни сантиметром ниже.  
\- Так не пойдет, – вздохнула Гарона, усаживаясь напротив, – никто не поверит, что ты волочишься за мной, если ты даже не глазеешь на мои достоинства.  
\- У тебя полно всяких достоинств, – галантно ответил Кадгар.  
\- Уже лучше.  
\- Только с чего бы я начал за тобой волочиться?  
\- Надо же как-то выкурить твоего растлителя...  
\- Моего кого?  
\- ...может, хоть взревнует? – договорила Гарона.  
\- К тебе? – усомнился Кадгар. – Я бы на его месте не стал бороться против такой конкуренции.  
\- Это потому что ты очень умный, мой милый, – Гарона оперлась щекой о ладонь и очень женственно вздохнула. – Может, не стоит мне упускать такого?..  
Кадгар сглотнул:  
\- От умных мужчин одни проблемы?  
\- И то правда, – Гарона нежно взяла его за руку, не обращая внимания на его нервный взгляд.  
\- А может, плевать он хотел, с кем я там гуляю? Может, тоже не помнит ничего? Может, его вообще уже в гарнизоне нет?  
\- Может, – охотно признала Гарона. – Только ты так мило корчишься!  
\- Ну, спасибо!  
\- Не я одна так думаю.  
Проходивший мимо эльф, определенно, косился на них. Опомнившись, Кадгар вырвал руку из хватки Гароны, испепеляя насмешницу взглядом. Не в буквальном смысле. Пока что.  
\- Ладно-ладно, – та выставила ладони, сердить мага по-настоящему она явно опасалась. – Мой отчет. Никто. Ничего. Не знает! Поклон тебе земной и уважение, как шпион говорю! Хотя, будем серьезны, хорошую выпивку подают в этом заведении. Даже я как-то потеряла тебя из виду. Впрочем, я честно ушла спать, когда командир отправилась баиньки. Последнее, что я еще успела застать, ты очень оживленно беседовал с каким-то эльфом.  
Кадгар этого уже не помнил.  
\- Одним из наших пещерников, имени я не знаю, очень уж они сторонятся всех.  
\- Наши пещерники?  
Наши, надо же!  
\- Куда тебе знать! Наши лучшие следопыты. Выкопали себе пещерку вон там, – Гарона указала себе за спину, – и не подойдешь. «А что тебе тут надо, Гарона?» – передразнила она. – «А к кому ты пришла? А какое у тебя дело?» Одобряю, конечно, но и меру бы знать! А знаешь что?  
Гарона склонилась над столом, едва не выплескиваясь из поразительно низкого декольте. Кадгар поспешно перевел взгляд выше.  
\- Тот эльф, Кадгар. Пещерник. Они все там друиды. Вороны!  
\- Стоит проверить. – Кадгар нахмурился.  
Та девушка, горничная в таверне или еще кто там, тоже думала, что он ушел одновременно с командиром, как многие другие. И если он в то время беседовал с каким-то эльфом, мог он и уйти с ним наверх? Или, может, тот друид мог хотя бы знать, с кем Кадгар говорил после?  
\- И знаешь что еще? – Гарона довольно и хищно улыбнулась. – У меня есть приказ командира сопроводить тебя к друидам! Кто теперь посмеет дать мне поворот?  
\- Я рад, что смог пригодиться.  
\- Часть твоей платы, бедный мой. Надо было брать с тебя натурой.  
\- Гарона.  
\- Подумаешь, подкатила к даме в положении.  
\- Гарона!  
\- Ой, прости, меня командир зовет! – Гарона указала пальцем за спину Кадгара.  
\- Простите? – вежливо сказал кто-то.  
Это и в самом деле оказался посланец от командира, у той было поручение для Гароны. Убийца пообещала, что придет через минутку и, дождавшись ухода посланца, уставилась на Кадгара.  
\- Не ходи без меня к друидам! – категорично заявила она. – Я не могу упустить свой шанс разнюхать хорошенько у них там всё.  
Не успел Кадгар мстительно прищуриться, как Гарона напомнила ему, что из них двоих только она помнит лицо эльфа, что завладел вниманием Кадгара в тот пьяный вечер, и без неё придется магу приставать ко всем друидам подряд. Пришлось смириться и отложить поход на пару дней.

  
\- Кадгар! – обрадовалась командир. – Зачастил к нам!  
Кадгар неопределённо улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Он и в самом деле стал частым гостем в гарнизоне. Кордана не сопровождала его в эти визиты, спокойная за него, а с другой стороны она как-то отдалилась от него в последнее время. Дуется, что ли, из-за тайной комнаты в башне? Потерпит, чем меньше людей знают о его секрете, тем лучше.  
\- У меня небольшое дело...  
\- К Гароне! – подхватила командир.  
\- Именно, – Кадгар строго велел себе не смущаться.  
У него не всегда хорошо получалось с выполнением приказов.  
\- Вы с ней так подружились, – продолжила командир увлеченно. – Это так удивительно, после всего, что вы друг другу сделали!  
Слова истинного паладина. Подружились! Кадгар предпочел ничего не уточнять: подобного рода наивность и доверчивость надо лелеять и беречь. В любом случае, если кто и посмеет предать подобное доверие, могучая героиня всегда сможет ответить молотом праведника по кумполу.  
\- Или, – нерешительно добавила вышеупомянутая паладинка, – ваши отношения несколько иного рода? Я могу чаще отправлять её к тебе в Зангарру с поручениями...  
Кадгар пришел в ужас. Гарона и Кордана в одном месте? Ему проще будет сразу наложить на себя руки! А потом смысл слов командира дошел до него.  
\- Нет! – ужаснулся он еще раз. – Нет, вовсе нет!  
Он уважал своего старого учителя Медива, но отнюдь не разделял его вкусы в вопросах любви.  
Командир откровенно смутилась. Так ей и надо! Пусть не говорит такие страшные вещи! Пусть лучше молотом машет и не задумывается о чужой личной жизни!  
Хотя, чуть виновато подумал Кадгар, это именно он прибежал к ней с вопросами, касающимися последствий его собственной личной жизни.  
\- Гарона просто ищет для меня одного человека. Это личное дело.  
Командир не стала расспрашивать, хотя видно, что умирала от любопытства. Она просто сказала, что Гарона сопровождает одного из новых рекрутов в тренировочном задании и вот-вот должна будет вернуться. А пока, если уважаемый маг желает, он может посидеть с ней у камина, пока командир разбирает отчеты о заданиях? Или и вовсе перекусить в таверне? Уважаемый маг предпочел составить компанию командиру. С некоторых пор он обходил таверну стороной.

  
Он сидел в жестком кресле, развернутом к очагу, и пристально глядел на танцующее пламя. Голова была непривычно пустой. Хозяйка гарнизона сидела неподалеку за длинным столом для совещаний и разбирала отчеты, время от времени отправляя скомканные бумаги мимо Кадгара прямо в камин.  
\- Командир, – раздался знакомый хрипловатый голос.  
Гарона.  
Кадгар обернулся. За спиной полуорчихи маячила невысокая пухленькая пандаренка.  
\- Су-Лай отчитается мне, – мягко сказала командир. – Гарона, можешь быть свободна, тебя ждут.  
\- Неужели? Кто? – Гарона внимательно обыскала глазами не такой уж большой зал, «наконец-то заметила» Кадгара и сделала большие удивленные глаза.  
Кадгар с достоинством вышел, делая вид, что не слышит женского хихиканья за спиной. Гарона шествовала за ним. Уже выйдя из главного здания и спустившись по ступенькам к центральной площади, Гарона направилась к казармам.  
\- Не могу же я явиться к этим воображалам вся в пыли и поту, – объяснила она на ходу. – Впрочем, если тебе так не терпится, можешь пойти со мной и помочь мне помыться?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я подожду.  
\- Много теряешь.  
\- Безусловно.  
Придется подождать ещё немного. Ничего страшного.  
Кадгар уже так не считал, когда через какое-то время из казарм вышел саблерон. Самый настоящий: мех, когти, клыки. Он задумчиво оглядел Кадгара и, кажется, даже понюхал, а потом безмятежно сел рядом со входом – в шаге от Кадгара. Проходящие мимо часовые совершенно не пугались, а один даже приветствовал чудище и получил в ответ клыкастую раззявленную пасть – улыбку? Жуть. Кадгар стоял так тихо и неподвижно, как только мог. К счастью, Гарона недолго возилась и очень быстро выбежала к нему обратно.  
\- Привет, Лео, – она мимолетно взъерошила загривок саблерону.  
Тот игриво взмахнул страшенной лапой, Гарона, хохоча, увернулась, фамильярно подхватила Кадгара под руку и потащила прочь от своего пушистого друга.  
\- Лео?  
\- О, еще один телохранитель командира, – отмахнулась Гарона. – Славный котик!  
Кажется, он когда-то жаловался на Кордану? Надо будет сегодня же сделать ей что-нибудь приятное. Или сказать. Или хоть вернуться вовремя.  
\- Идем дёргать эльфов за уши, – с энтузиазмом провозгласила Гарона.  
\- Ага, – согласился Кадгар и высвободил схваченную руку.  
Гарона только смешливо фыркнула на него и повела прямо по дороге к выходу из крепости, у самых ворот свернула направо и пошла вдоль стены. Впереди под огромным деревом стояли две эльфийки-часовые. И только подойдя ближе, Кадгар увидел темный ход под землю.  
\- Приказ командира, – улыбнулась Гарона, и часовые молча пропустили их. – Славно-то как! – прошептала довольная убийца. – Эти слова открывают любые двери!  
Подземный ход привел их в достаточно просторную пещеру, едва вступив в которую, Гарона резко замерла на месте.  
\- Стоять! – страшным шепотом приказала она и указала на одного из друидов, замершего у изваяния головы ворона. – Тот тип!  
Лицо какое-то знакомое... Кадгар помнил его. Определенное помнил. Ах да, кажется, он видел его как-то раз ещё на Заставе Падающих Звезд в обществе жрицы Делас!  
\- Определенно, он, – закивала Гарона. – Это ему ты строил глазки, когда я уходила.  
Кадгара передёрнуло от формулировок Гароны, и он, не колеблясь более, зашагал к указанному ему эльфу.  
\- Нам надо поговорить! – воскликнул он, подойдя ближе.  
Эльф, столь внезапно окликнутый с такой горячностью, поднял лицо – и просиял.  
\- Кадгар! – совершенно счастливым голосом возгласил он.  
О, нет.  
\- Минуточку! – эльф вскочил и практически сломя голову бросился куда-то прочь от опешившего мага.  
\- Шустро он от тебя! – прокомментировала Гарона. – Это он ещё о прибавлении не знает!  
Но эльф очень быстро вернулся, бережно прижимая к груди тонкую книжицу.  
\- Вот, – сказал он, – что я нашел для вас!  
Маг машинально принял – собрание легенд орков клана Призрачной Луны? Э...  
\- Могу ли я надеяться, что вы смогли найти хоть что-то из обещанного?  
Что, что он наобещал?  
\- Нет, – слабым голосом проговорил Кадгар. – Я... э, по другому вопросу.  
\- Чем могу помочь верховному магу? – осведомился эльф мелодичным голосом.  
Кадгар открыл было рот – но как, как выговорить то, о чём он умирал спросить этого эльфа? «Извините, не вы ли папаша моим невылупившимся птенцам?» А этот эльф был бы отнюдь не худшим вариантом. Особенно, если родятся пернатыми.  
\- Отойдём? – беззастенчиво вставила Гарона.  
Эльф очень удивился, но кивнул и попросил подождать его секундочку, пока он доложится старшему. Он вернулся очень быстро, но его сопровождал сам Мортис Шелест Крыла. Кадгар подавил недовольный вздох.  
\- Какое дело у вас к одному из моих подчиненных? – сурово спросил друид.  
\- Командир разрешила побеспокоить вас, – нараспев проговорила Гарона, засунув большие пальцы рук за пояс и вызывающе глядя на обоих эльфов.  
\- Простите, что отвлекаю вас, но мне нужно поговорить с вашим подчинённым, – непреклонно сказал Кадгар строгим голосом. – У меня личный вопрос. Я ненадолго.  
Мортис не нашел, чем возразить, и недовольно отступил. Кадгар повел своих спутников в противоположную сторону, к выходу из катакомб. Отойдя от могучего дерева друидов на достаточное расстояние, чтобы их никто не мог подслушать, Кадгар спросил, нетерпеливо переходя сразу к делу:  
\- Помните ли вы шумную гулянку в таверне несколько недель назад?  
\- О, там каждую ночь гулянки, – ответствовал эльф невозмутимо.  
\- Но не на каждой присутствует командир, – уточнила Гарона, – и залетают такие пташки.  
Эльф вздохнул:  
\- Я знаю, о чем вы говорите. Мы так славно обсуждали легенды Дренора! Но потом вы... устали... и...  
«Откровенно перебрал лишку», – перевёл Кадгар про себя.  
\- И знаю, что не должен был слушать вас и вести вас туда. Но как бы я мог ослушаться?  
\- Что? – слабым голосом произнес Кадгар. – Что я велел вам сделать?  
Он же не мог приказать этому эльфу... после того, как наобещал ему неизвестно что?  
\- Но я подумал, что сад – всё-таки в границах гарнизона, что могло угрожать вам? Везде ходят часовые... – оправдывался эльф.  
\- Секундочку, – перебила Гарона, – ты не наверх его повел? На травке валял?  
\- Никого я не валял, – удивился эльф, похоже, не понявший подоплеку вопроса. – Просто отвел в сад, как было велено, и всё.  
\- И ушёл?  
\- И ушёл, – подтвердил эльф.  
\- И больше меня в ту ночь?..  
\- Не видел.  
Кадгар потёр лицо руками. Не этот эльф. Если не лжет. Но непохоже. Какого его в сад ночью потянуло? Если замутило, то уборные есть и в таверне. Просто воздухом подышать в тишине?  
\- Вы о чём-то ещё хотели спросить? – вежливо уточнил эльф после продолжительного молчания.  
\- Да, – всё-таки надо было показать кладку кому-то знающему. – Нет.  
Но не этому эльфу. Может, Мортису. Может, никому. Кадгар не нашел ни следа скверны ни в себе, ни в этих хрупких скорлупках, но мог ли он доверять своему пристрастному мнению? Не попадал ли он в ловушку высокомерия?  
\- Всё, вали уже, – грубо велела Гарона.  
\- Тизали на вас нет, – пробормотал эльф тихо, уходя. *****  
\- В сад? – спросила Гарона.  
\- В сад, – устало выдохнул Кадгар, разворачиваясь и шагая вдоль стены обратно к дороге.  
\- А всё-таки жаль, – вздохнула Гарона. – С его статью и твоими глазами – какие были бы детки!  
Кадгар не нашёл, что ответить.

  
Благодаря исследованиям над цветком, оставленным ему, он уже знал, к какой именно части небольшого садика ему идти. Как раз к изящной полубеседке, увитой ползучими растениями. Но этот запах, густой и сладковатый, был ему знаком. Проклятые орхидеи, они так одуряющее пахли той ночью... Кадгар прикрыл глаза и зашел в беседку. Он ничего не вспомнил, но что-то подсказало ему поднять руку и положить на переплетение деревянной решетки. Пальцы сами крепко сжались вокруг реечки и края так знакомо болезненно впились в ладонь. Он уже бывал здесь, стоял на именно этом месте и держался за решетку, чтобы не упасть. Гарона что-то задумчиво промычала про эксперимент, а потом неожиданно подтолкнула его к решетке и сама шагнула ближе, почти прижимаясь к его спине.  
_На какой-то миг жаркая волна хлынула по телу, понукая закрыть глаза и прижаться к тому, кто стоял так близко, обнимал так тесно, дышал в ухо так часто. Было темно, и холодно, но стоящий сзади закрывал собой от ветра, теснил к хрупкой ненадежной стеночке; жаркие проворные пальцы пробирались под одежду..._  
\- Здесь? – тихо спросила Гарона.  
Кадгар потряс головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Здесь, что за вопрос! Здесь... Он почти ничего не вспомнил, только ощущение кого-то большого и сильного, и такого горячего в прохладной темноте ночи. Где он его встретил? Неужели прямо в саду? Но он-то хорош! Был, точнее, хорош, той ночью. Прямо на улице? Где любой мог бы увидеть?  
\- Ещё кое-что проверим, – пробормотала Гарона и, наконец-то, отступила. – Стой тут.  
«Тут», как выяснилось, его совершенно невозможно было разглядеть, проходя мимо сада.  
\- Часовые отменяются, – решила Гарона, только что честно проверившая своё же предположение и так и не сумевшая углядеть его с дороги. – Но в саду есть свои работники, кто-то мог выйти ночью... а ещё тут всем заведует славная крошка Фиона.  
За каких-то несколько недель, что Гарона работала на командира, она успела изучить весь гарнизон, всех его соратников, и Кадгар даже не удивился бы, узнал, что пронырливая полуорчиха знает назубок и расписание всех патрулей. Счастье, что она на их стороне.  
\- Фиона – ворген, – пояснила Гарона. – У неё нюх лучше, чем у нашей собаки.  
\- Собака! – вдруг вспомнил Кадгар.  
_Собака залаяла так неожиданно и громко, что Кадгар вздрогнул и дернулся. Тот, кто стоял сзади и потихоньку прикусывал ему плечо, слишком сильно сжал зубы. Они замерли оба, и Кадгар услышал:_  
_\- Давай не здесь._  
_Ему на тот момент было всё равно, но он подчинился понукающим рукам и послушно последовал обратно в шумную и яркую, жаркую таверну, где никто даже не посмотрел на них, где они поднялись на второй этаж и заперли за собой дверь первой же свободной комнаты..._  
_А потом было утро, когда он проснулся уже один._  
\- Собака? – повторила Гарона.  
Кадгар покачал головой. Может, собаку кто-то выгуливал?  
\- Пойдем расспросим твою Фиону, – решил Кадгар.  
Увы, Фиона ничего не знала. Именно в ту ночь к ней приехали два ее старых приятеля-раздолбая, как она сама душевно их обозвала, и они все втроём как раз отправились в таверну, чтобы присоединиться к празднованию. «А даже если бы и была дома, – пожала плечами ворген, – мало ли тут по ночам шляется народу? Все молодые, бешеные, вечно кто-то да обжимается по кустам». Она внимательно оглядела их. «Обидели что ли кого?» Еле убедили воинственную даму не поднимать лишнего шума, пообещав обязательно разобраться и наказать виноватых, если понадобится.  
Горе-следователи вывалились из домика Фионы в полном смятении. Похоже, это и в самом деле был тупик. Кадгар так и не смог вспомнить ничего больше. Большой, сильный, с жаркими ладонями, кто-то, кого он, определенно, не боялся. Всё.  
\- Можно ещё заставить тебя переобниматься со всем гарнизоном, – размышляла вслух Гарона. – Вдруг узнаешь?  
\- Нет, – выразительно ответил маг.  
\- Тоже верно, вдруг он не местный? Только зря испортим тебе репутацию. В смысле, ещё больше испортим. И так все считают, что ты якшаешься с орками. Орчихами. Полуорчихой?  
Кадгар закрыл лицо рукой.  
\- По крайней мере, будет кого обозвать мамочкой перед людьми, когда время придет. И странности всякие списать можно будет, – рассуждала Гарона.  
Кадгар растер лицо ладонями и взглянул на свою... подругу?  
\- Это очень щедрое предложение.  
\- Не расплатишься, – кивнула Гарона.  
Кадгар покачал головой и рассмеялся.  
\- Ну что, конец? – Гарона озвучила его мысли.  
\- Боюсь, это только начало.******

  
_P.S.:_  
_Конечно, это был не конец. Впереди был ещё ужас и боль от предательства Корданы и разгром ею башни в Зангарре; было счастье найти драгоценное содержимое старого шлема нетронутым; была первая трещинка на скорлупе, и последующий непростой разговор с Мортисом Шелестом Крыла, потому что надо же было знать, что делать с двумя слепыми воронятами, широко разевающими клювы? О, как на него посмотрел Мортис! – перед тем как сотворить что-то неуловимо друидское, что превратило двух голодных птенцов в двух голодных, совершенно нормальных человеческих (на вид) младенцев._  
_Была схватка с Архимондом, в конце концов! И исчезнувший Гул’дан..._  
_Да, это было только начало._

\----------------------------------------------------

* «значение таладорской орхидеи» – я спросила у Яндекса, он мне так и ответил.  
** «ковер-самолет» - у аликов всё летал птицей, а вот в квест за Орду видела, как мчит на заиндевелом ковре-самолете, не поленилась сравнить, профу открыла.  
*** Медив и Гарона и их ребенок – это долго и сложно и не тут. А у Кадгара бывает (в квестах) заболтаться о чем-то своём и спохватиться, что герой-то, похоже, теряет нить разговора.  
**** Мортис Шелест Крыла – раньше давал друидский квест на обучение формы ворона.  
***** Тизали Ворона – соратник, достаточно поздно присоединившийся (ко мне, во всяком случае). Появлялась и в Катаклизме, в Хиджале. Хамка и нахалка!  
****** «Боюсь, это только начало». – Именно так и сказал Кадгар в самом последнем ролике после смерти Архимонда.


	2. Картинки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто картинки, дополняющие текст.

Собственно, таверна.

_"Тут, на узкой полоске свободной земли, стояли пара столов со скамьями для уставших работяг; сейчас они были пустыми, а дорожка, бежавшая мимо, безлюдной"_

 

_"Кадгар внимательно осмотрел комнату. Не очень просторная, едва вмещает шкаф и две большие кровати, на одной из которых он, собственно, и проснулся, а на второй явно не спали"._

 

_"А пока, если уважаемый маг желает, он может посидеть с ней у камина, пока командир разбирает отчеты о заданиях?"_

 

_"...через какое-то время из казарм вышел саблерон. Самый настоящий: мех, когти, клыки"._

 

 

_"Впереди под огромным деревом стояли две эльфийки-часовые. И только подойдя ближе, Кадгар увидел темный ход под землю"._

_ _

 

 

_Мортис Шелест Крыла._

_ _

 

_"Благодаря исследованиям над цветком, оставленным ему, он уже знал, к какой именно части небольшого садика ему идти. Как раз к изящной полубеседке, увитой ползучими растениями. Но этот запах, густой и сладковатый, был ему знаком. Проклятые орхидеи, они так одуряющее пахли той ночью..."_

_ _

 

 


End file.
